Artemis
Artemis Crock is a member of the Team, originally under the name Artemis. A master archer, she is the former protégé of Green Arrow. She is the daughter of Sportsmaster and retired villain Huntress, and the younger sister of Cheshire. Personality Artemis's personality was a product of her unusual upbringing. In the kill-or-be-killed culture in which her parents raised her, Artemis had to constantly fight for her life, resulting in her considerably aggressive nature and willingness to solve problems with force. She was also protective of her secrets, and constantly lied to her friends out of fear of being discovered as the child of villains. For the most part, Artemis is a very passionate and opinionated girl. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. Artemis conceals her defensive nature with an aggressive attitude, exhibiting a wild temperament that is apparent when people argue or belittle her. She readily involves herself in confrontations with little to no hesitance. Physical appearance Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese, teenage girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. Artemis is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. At the age of fifteen, Artemis had hair down to her waist, which she often kept tied back in a ponytail, both in uniform and civilian garb. Artemis's uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. Artemis carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows. The costume was outfitted with stealth-tech that could be activated by pressing the arrow symbol on her top, which turned the various shades of green in her uniform into darker shades of gray. Artemis has grown noticeably taller, with her hair only extending to her upper back. After receiving Raven's Glamour Charm from Red Knight, Artemis takes the appearance of an Asian girl, with slightly different facial features than normally; shoulder length blonde hair, almond shaped eyes, paler complexion and a deeper voice. History Early life Artemis Crock was born and raised in Gotham City. Her parents were assassins. During one of their crimes, her mother, Paula was crippled, and as a result took the fall for her husband. Paula spent the next six years in prison, during which Artemis was raised alone by her father, as her older sister ran away the same year due to their father's emotional and verbal abuse. Artemis's father trained her to use a bow as her primary weapon, and frequently subjected her to apparently criminal tests. The nature of most of these tests have not been specified, although while robbed of her memory Artemis suggested one such test could involve being forced to kill someone. Abilities She has been trained by her father, making her an impressive archer and combatant, although she is not quite as polished or as physically strong as Red Arrow. * Above-average human conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age and size. ** Speed: Artemis is shown to be able to run at above-average speed for someone her age in combat situations. ** Endurance: Artemis appears able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. ** Agility: Artemis has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. ** Strength: Artemis's physical strength is above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her. She is capable of pressing her entire body weight. She can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. She has the strength of someone who engages in intensive exercise. * Marksmanship: Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the shortbow, the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. Her skills are such that she is able to hit targets inches in size meters away. * Ambidexterity: Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. * Tracking: Artemis is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. * Acrobatics: Artemis is proficient in basic acrobatics. * Martial Artist: Artemis is a skilled martial artist. She is able to take out multiple attackers with relative ease. * Above average intellect: Her intelligence is above average. She and Kid Flash both understand complex scientific terms. She was granted a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to Gotham Academy. * Multilingualism: Artemis can speak fluently in English, Vietnamese, and French, and excels in Spanish at school. * First aid Equipment Artemis * Bow and Arrow: Like her mentor, Green Arrow, Artemis uses a bow and arrows in combat. Her bow is a compound bow (unlike Green Arrow, who uses a recurve bow). When she is not using it, Artemis has been shown to be able to fold her bow inwards, and quickly snap it back into place when she needs it. She has occasionally used her bow to strike her opponents if she did not have time to shoot an arrow. Her arrowheads are also differently shaped to those of Green Arrow—Artemis's are smoother and have no barbs, while Green Arrow's are more jagged and have two. * Trick arrows: Like Green Arrow and Red Arrow, she has various trick arrows that she can use. So far she has been shown using: exploding arrow, knock-out gas arrow, grappling hook arrow, bola arrow, adhesive arrow, impact arrow, lasso arrow,7 explosive arrow that splits into three once shot, foam arrow that can release a high-density polyurethane foam to engulf and incapacitate its targets, smoke screen arrow, fire arrow, net arrow, and tracker arrow. * Crossbow: She also uses a collapsible crossbow, as seen when she was dressed in civilian clothes. She keeps the crossbow in the pouch on her leg while in uniform. It is pre-loaded with bolts. * Handheld telescope: She uses it to scout long distances, and to make-out details. * Rebreather: She uses it to breathe underwater, after nearly drowning two missions in a row. * Stealth-tech * Bolts: Artemis carries green bolts for her crossbow. She stores them in her utility belt. * Blowpipe: A blowpipe with sedative darts. * Bolas: Weighted balls connected by a rope, meant to entangle people. * Crossbow: She has not given up trick arrows, as she has at least one bolt that opens as a net. Another dispenses the high density polyurethane foam used by the Arrow family. * Darts: Coated with a drug invented by Artemis's father, Sportsmaster, which causes catatonia for weeks. * Explosive Pellets Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Founding Members